The Knights Of Apollo
by DaughterOfPoseidon07
Summary: Percy becomes immortal as the second in command of Apollo's knights after being dumped by Annabeth. NOT A PERCABETH STORY. I love them together, but not for this story.   The knights are sort of like his sisters hunters. SLASH!SLASH!SLASH! Percy/OC!
1. Chapter 1

The Knights of Apollo

**PERCY'S POV:**

** It's been 2 days 32 minuets and 5...6...7 seconds since I caught Annabeth cheating on me. I've decided that I don't want love anymore. Love doesn't exist to me anymore. (Sorry Aphrodite). I loved Annabeth with all my heart ,but now all of that love was just replaced with hate and anger for what she did to me. I thought as I sat on the beach at Camp Half- Blood. Even though I was mad..the beach seemed to comfort me. Well, being near water comforted me. **

** A few hours later I walked into my cabin to only run into a smiling god of the sun waiting for me. **

** "PERCY! Finally! I've been needing to talk to you!" said Apollo as he patted the spot next to him on my bed. **

** "What did you need Lord Apollo?" I asked.**

** "I've decided to make, with my fathers permission of course, a group of immortal hunters similar to my sisters hunters."**

** "What does this have to do with me?"**

** "Percy, I know that you have gave up love, and even though I feel sorry for you I think that it is the perfect opportunity to find my right hand man to stick by my side for eternity as my second in command for my knights." **

** "You want me to be your second in command?" **

** "Of course! It is the perfect opportunity, and you are immortal and by my side forever. Sounds great doesn't it?"**

** I didn't know what to say. I mean it might sound like the perfect opportunity now, but I didn't want to risk regreting it later. I then realized that the only reason for me to stay mortal was annabath, but she was gone now, and left me with no one. All of my confusion came to an end and i made a decision. One that would change my life for eternity. **

** "I will come with you to be the second of command in your knights Apollo." I said as I realized that there was no reason for me to stay mortal.**

** "You realize that you will be immortal right? I mean you gave it up the first time."**

** "Yes. I realize it. Can..can you give me some time to say good-bye?"**

** "Sure. Meet me on the beach in half an hour and be ready to leave. We have to travel and gather more kights." Apollo replied as he dissapeared in a golden light. **

** As I stepped out of my cabin and went to say good-bye to Grover and Nico who were in the woods just getting done talking to some nymphs.**

** "Hey..Grover..Nico!"**

** "Percy! Hey man!" yelled Nico as they both came running over. **

** "Whats wrong Perc?" asked Grover with a worried expression.**

** "Nothing. I just wanted to come say 'hey'." I replied not wanting them to try to stop me from leaving. **

** "Oh, well you know that if somethin' is wrong just come talk to me. Okay Percy?" asked Grover. **

** "Yeah. I'll do that. Well, see you guys later." I replied as I ran down to the beach to wait for Apollo. **

** "You're early." said the god from behind me causing me to jump.**

** "Yeah. Well, I didn't want to deal with all of the good-byes"**

** "Well before we leave..you need to become immortal." **

** "How does that work out?" I asked suddenly curious. **

** "All you have to do is say 'I pledge to stand by Apollo as his knight and second in command for all eternity'."**

** After I repeated the lines I felt a glowing around me and blacked out. When I woke up I was in a sun chariot. Apollos sun chariot..in the sky...Zues's sky. Crap.**

** "He's not going to hurt you. Not with your father near. Your his favorite child out of all of his children and that's alot. Plus you're immortal now, and also one of my knights. Not to mention my second in command." Apollo said proudly. **

** "Ugh..my head hurts." ignoring my want to jusp to the sea below to get out of the sky. **

** "Eh, just give that a minute. It'll go away. You should have seen Ares when he's had one of his head aches. Ooo, that brings on a haichu!"**

** "Umm no Lord Apollo. I think I'm good with the haichus for now."**

** "Okay well lets get going. More knights to catch." **

** "This is going to be a long ride." I mumbled as we landed in somewhere in California. **

** "You have no idea."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter here! Stayed up to write this chapter even though I know that I should be in bed. Stupid school. I wanna' make a shout out here to some people:**

**HappyAce88: You are absolutely right. I was going to have Nico join, but I thought about his sister and decided not to. I didn't want my angst to take over and have a plot to make him die. I love him too much. **

**Well that's it so enjoy the chapter!**

**It's been five years since I left camp. No one knows what happened to me. All of Apollo's knights wear black hoods to cover there faces and each knight radiates the power of each of their godly parent. Apollo, requested by me, has not told the gods which color represents each god/goddess.**

**I don't want anyone to find me. It's better that way. My father (Poseidon) was devestated and the sea was out of control for three years as he searched to find me. My father came to Apollo hearing from the fates that he had me. (Which he obviously did of course.) Apollo told me that I was a part of his knights but he could not tell out of all of us which one was me. Even though I was standing right next to Apollo when Poseidon demanded to talk to me. I radiated the most power and was the most powerful next to Apollo. I've beaten even Artemis and Thalia as they both attacked me at once in a record timing five minuets. **

**Right now we were on the way to camp half-blood to meet up at the winter solsice which they started having at camp half-blood ever since the rebuilding of Olympus. I was nervous to go to the camp after five years and I guess the other knights could tell because as we walked across the beach on the border of camp the waters churned and became a black color. All of the knights backed away from me a little as I took the front of the group where Apollo and the rest of the gods were waiting for us and Artemis's hunters to get there so they could start the council. **

**I walked into camp and led all of my knights to the temporary throne room that was being used where all of the gods' thrones were in a U shape and all of the kids from camp and all of the gods turned around to stare at me as I walked up and stood next to Apollo's throne as my knights all gathered around his throne as well sitting down. **

**"Shadow." said Apollo. That was my nickname that was given to me so as not for anyone to know who I really was. **

**"Yes, Lord Apollo?" I replied in a whisper.**

**"Control yourself."**

**"I'm trying. It's not as easy as it looks. " I gritted my teeth as I tried getting the ocean to turn back to its green blue color. **

**"Hmm..." Apollo hummed back in response trying not to have people notice the churning ocean and to help calm me down. **

**"Father..." Athena asked bringing everyone to look at her as she caught on to the conversation between us. (Even though she had no idea what was going on. Why does she have to notice everything?)**

**"Yes Athena?" asked Zeus with a curious expression.**

**"May you please ask your dear brother to please control his domain. It is getting quite dark over there." she replied as everyone turned to look at the now black lake and ocean and the clouds started to turn gray.**

**"I'm not doing it Athena. I'm perfectly under control." sighed Poseidon as he was thinking about his favorite missing son.**

**"Maybe Apollo knows what is going on." she said as she turned to the now shrunken down to human size Apollo with Percy biting his cheek down so as not to yell in pain as his powers were over whelming him. **

**"Where are you two going?" asked Zues.**

**"I'm just going to take care of my second in command...umm he's not feeling well..." replied Apollo with a little smirk on his face. **

**Apollo tried to keep pushing me torward the beach as my green aura kept glowing brighter and brighter. **

**"He doesn't look okay Apollo. Maybe he needs to fight my right hand girl a little to blow off some steam." said Artemis as Thalia stepped up now just arriving with the hunters as they sat around artemis's throne. **

**"Oh my gods! Shadow! Are you okay?" asked Thalia as she ran up to him as her gold aura glowed brighter from her anger at the sun god.**

**"Not really, Thalia, thanks." replied Percy in a weak voice.**

**"Why dont you help him Apollo!" Thalia screamed at the sun god.**

**"I can't help him with a problem like this! I cant control that element! Sorry that i'm not Poseidon!"**

**Everyone gasped as the water came to a slow stop and everyone stared at Apollo in shock, but the sun god took no notice as he kept ranting on to Thalia and Thalia ranting to Apollo.**

**"He can kill any god or titan that he wants to because he was blessed by chaos and you know what? I hope that he kills you!" Thalia yelled as everyone gasped again while seeing Percy get up from his position in Apollo's arms.**

**"Why dont you both shut up!" yelled Percy as he took out his sword riptide and slashed at Thalia as he ignored all of the other stares from the other gods and campers.**

**"There...problem solved." said Artemis as Thalia used lightning and flung Percy across the throne room into a tree. **

**"I bet thirty drachma on shadow." replied Apollo to his twin sister as Percy stepped out of the tree.**

**"And I bet the same on my hunter." said Artemis as Percy's sword suddenly turned to a trident and his aura glowed with power as he swiped the trident to the side and Thalia flew into the Zues cabin knocking her uncoinsious.**

**"Good job Percy!" said Apollo as everyone froze in complete shock to look at the now frozen demigod.**

**"Percy?" asked a camper.**

**"Percy Jackson?" asked another.**

**"Perseus?" asked Poseidon stepping down from his throne as everyones eyes followed Poseidon as he stepped up to his trident holding son.**

**"What?" I replied in a whisper as everyones eyes got wider.**

**"Is it really you?" my father asked stepping just a little bit closer.**

**"Yes, dad, it is." **

**After I said that one sentence my dad grabbed me and transported us to the beach in one swift movement.**

**"Where have you been!" my dad asked as he gave me a hug and pulled my hood back revieling my skater black hair and ocean eyes.**

**"I became a knight. Apollo's second in command to be exact. I was the first knight to ever live."**

**"You mean.." **

**"Yeah dad. I was standing right next to you when you were demanding to talk to me a year ago. That was me."**

**"I have missed you so much Percy..." **

**"You to dad."**

**"How come Thalia said that you were blessed by Chaos himself? You could not have been. He has not shown himself in so long. In fact. I dont think that he has ever shown his self to anyone."**

**"Because I was. I remember it was a year after I was in the knights and I was in the woods and Chaos appeared to me and told me that he chose me to keep his blessing with. He told me that my powers would be ten times more powerful then they already were. He also told me that if I peirced a god or titan through there body that they would die."**

**"Have you ever tried it?" asked Poseidon becoming worried.**

**"Apollo told me to kill Hyperion so he could have his power of the sun be total. I didn't think that I could actually kill the titan until I stabbed him through the heart. He started laughing until he realized that it actually hurt and then he whispered in my ear that he was proud and then he died." I whispered as I felt him looking down at me with sad eyes. **

**"It's not your fault Percy. Do not blame yourself." he said putting an arm around me.**

**"Can we go back to camp dad?" I asked unsure. **

**"Of course, my boy, lets go he said as we started walking toward the camp and in my mind I knew that I had alot of explaining to do. **


	3. Chapter 3

When I got back to camp with my dad I had made plans to escape from all of the possible outcomes of my situation. Obviously my dad was probably still pissed at Apollo for hiding me from him, that I understand, but I would also have to fight against my dad and I dont really need the stress right now. What I was really worried about was my old friends. I heard that Nico has been not acting like himself for the past year. Wonder what that was about? And I still had yet to talk to Annabeth, who was the reason that I accepted immortality in the first place. I walked into camp ready to just get the hell out of there and leave, but I had to stay with my knights.

"PERCY JACKSON!" said a satyr running up to me and hugging me to death.

"Grover!" I exclaimed hugging back.

"It's so great to see you man. Where have you been?" he asked stepping back to look at me.

"I just decided to leave. Apollo came to me and together we started the Knights of Apollo."

"Well, your back, and thats all that matters Perc."

"I'm only going to be here for the two weeks Grover. Then I'm gone again, and I don't know when I'll be back. I don't want to dissapoint anyone again."

"It's okay dude. As long as we get to see you for a little while."

"So any new big three?"I asked.

"We only have one." he replied.

"Nico in the underworld?"

"Yeah. Said that he needed to find something from some ghost."

"Oh, well who is it?" I aksed.

"A kid named Zeke. The son of Zeus."

"Lets go meet him?" I asked.

"Sure. He's right over here by his cabin." he replied as we walked over to greet Zeke.

Percy's breath caught in his throat. Zeke had skater black hair with the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen. Maybe even brighter than Thalia's. In other words. Zeke was very attractive to Percy.

"Zeke!" Grover waved as the blue eyed beautey came jogging over.

"Grover. Hey man. Who's this?" he asked his eyes flashed with something that Percy could not recognise.

"This is Percy Jackson. Ya know, savior of the world?"

"Oh, hey nice to meet you, I'm Zeke, of course. Son of Zeus."

"Percy, Son of Poseidon." I replied.

With that said we all said our goodbyes and headed off to our cabins for the night. When I got to my cabin everything looked the same. I layed down and slowley drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Zeke pov:**

**I was hanging by my cabin watching campers walk by when I saw him. The love of my life. I know it sounds weird, but hear me out. Everything froze when I saw him and my breathing stopped all together. I wanted to go over there and...well, never mind. Then I noticed something. The dark black hair, swimmers body, the ocean for eyes, amazing tan, really hot. A son of Poseidon? The only son of Poseidon was Percy Jackson. Was this Percy Jackson? The one that all of the girls talk about at camp everyday. Well, I finally understood what all of the commotion was about. **

**"Zeke!" Grover called over to me. I jogged over and looked at the boy enough to see something flashing his eyes before it disappeared. **

**"Grover! Hey man. Who's this?" I asked as I grew thoughts of kissing the boy in front of me. **

**"This is Percy Jackson. Ya know, savior of the world?" Grover smiled at me and winked at Percy. Percy just smiled right on back and rolled his eyes. **

**"Oh, hey. I'm Zeke, of course. Son of Zeus." I said as I looked over to Percy. **

**"Percy: son of Poseidon." he replied. **

**After we got to know each other and got more introduced we went to bed and as I lied down I fell asleep with thoughts of a certain son of Poseidon. **

**THE NEXT MORNING:**

**Me. Zeke. The son of Zeus could not sleep. He felt restless, and he had an idea why. Evertime his father got into a fight with another god (over whatever they argue about) the demigod always can't relax. They have to be awake incase their parent calls on them. **

**I decided to walk outside by the lake when I spotted a certain son of poseidon doing laps in the lake. Exept that he stayed underwater the entire time. Didn't come up even once for air until I threw a rock in to get his attention. **

**"Hey Zee." he said coming up without having to catch his breath. **

**"What the hell?" I asked. **

**"What?" he asked suprised. **

**"How did you like not come up for air?"**

**"Im a son of poseidon. I can breath underwater." he answered simply. **

**"Oh." I replied.**

**"So what are you doing out here? Can't sleep either?" he asked.**

**"How did you know?"**

**"Only the big three childrean respond to when there parents are in a fight with another god. Or goddess. Sorry Athena!" he yelled to the sky as it thundered.**

**"You know Athena?" I asked suprised.**

**"Yeah. Me and Annabath were in love. Until she cheated on me. She's of in college now with her Ares boyfriend. I think Athena actually would rather have me with her than that Ares kid." he laughed. **

**"Do you get along-" I started to ask before Poseidon appeared and grabbed Percy and pulled him behind him causing him to yelp in pain. Zeus than appeared seconds later with a smirk on his face. **

**"You lost brother. Now it's time to give me your most prized possession." he smirked stepping forward. **

**"You're not taking my son! You may be my superior, but my son is my most prized possession, and you will not have him." yelled Poseidon as he stepped to the ocean.**

**"You said that you would give me anything, and I want your son. Just for one night.." my father whispered as he looked at Percy lustfully. Percy gulped and stepped further back from the stare. **

**"Father what did this bet consist of?" I interrupted. **

**"We betted on who would win in a duel. Hermes or Apollo." he said turning to me. **

**"Who won?" I asked. **

**"I can not say son. I swore an oath."**

**"Dad." Percy whimpered as Zeus started to step forward. **

**"He's not going to take you Percy." Poseidon said pulling his son closer as they were not that far from the beach now. **

**"I wouldn't be so sure of that. Besides. Im sure that Percy will enjoy it." he winked at Percy causing him to put his hand in his pocket. **

**Another golden light appeared and hermes suddenly was standing next to Percy. **

**"Hey Cousin! Long time no see huh?" he asked patting him on the shoulder. **

**"Hey brother. I would really love to stay and chat more, but im only here for one thing." he said as in the blink of an eye a golden cage surrounded Poseidon. **

**"HERMES!" Poseidon roared. **

**"Bye!" Hermes apperated in a gold mist. **

**Zeus looked from the distraught Poseidon to his prize. (If only for a night.)**

**"Zeus, please don't do this."**

**"Sorry, a bet is a bet." he said as he summoned his master bolt and fired it at Poseidon.**

**

* * *

**

* * *

Thats chapter four! Yes, this is a slash story, and it wont get all nasty and shit with Percy and Zeke. (Unless you want it to?) Yes, Annabeth is not there. I just couldn't imagine her being there. The story would just have not worked with the plot that I wanted. Though she might come back later in the story. OKAY NOW IM GOING TO HAVE A VOTE! I need people to make lots of reviews and vote. Here is the Vote:

Zeke becoming a hunter:

Percy becoming a regular demigod again:

Theres the vote! Review and vote! Thanks!


End file.
